


Destiel Fic Dump

by defendt0pbunk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Dean Winchester as Death, Human Castiel, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defendt0pbunk/pseuds/defendt0pbunk
Summary: I'm running out of room on my phone and it's primarily due to the fact that I have like ten thousand unfinished fics in the damn thing that were written years ago and never finished bc I'm lazy.





	1. Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of room on my phone and it's primarily due to the fact that I have like ten thousand unfinished fics in the damn thing that were written years ago and never finished bc I'm lazy.

It's almost time for Dean's shift to end.

Really, it ends in less than five minutes. He just has to finish clearing this table.

Then the bell on the door rings, he looks up and sees a big group of kids. There's at least six in this group. They're kind of noisy and hyped up. Dean follows the group with his eyes, saying a silent prayer.

*Please don't sit in my section, please don't. I just want to go home.*

He's hungry and exhausted, _and_ he has to finish reading the last few chapters of The Great Gatsby for Mrs. Harvelle's AP English class on Monday.

The group of boys take the two booths in the corner.

Great.

Dean sighs and starts to make his way over to them but stops mid step and swallows hard as he looks wide eyed at the group.

Suddenly nervous, because he thinks he sees the Senior he has a crush, sitting within the group of rowdy looking boys.

Castiel Novak.

He's has a major crush on him since he walked through the doors of Lawrence High his Freshman year.

Dean is _so_ not his type. Dean wears thick black rimmed glasses and geeky shirts and is in all AP classes and he always insists on having his homework finished on time. He's probably still a virgin.

Cas on the other hand, is covered in tattoos and has all kinds of piercings, even those things that stretch out his ears. He wears ripped jeans and hangs out with guys that look like they'd throw Dean in a dumpster after school.

"Winchester!" Kevin said quickly as he snapped his fingers in front of his face, to pull him out of whatever daydream he might've been in.

"Huh? What?" He replied, shaking his head as he caught himself from falling over.

"You got a table." He said. "Or two, actually."

He stood there looking at the his friend in shock. "I can't, Kevin! Castiel Novak is at that table!" He argued.

Kevin gave him a little shake, "so what! They can't sit there all night." He explained. "Go!" He said after a minute and gave Dean a nudge to get him to move.

Dean made his way over to the table and took deep breaths to calm himself before he got there.

He smiled nervously at the group of boys before swallowing around the lump that caught in his throat. "H-hey guys, how y'all doin' tonight?" Dean asked them shakily as he passed a few menus around.

Some of them laughed and mocked him.

He just smiled politely and turned red with embarrassment as he stared at the floor.

"Hey, are you alright," one of them asked. Dean looked up and Cas was stood up, leaning over Michael like he was searching for something, "Dean?" He finshed.

Oh he was looking for the name tag on Dean's shirt.

Dean swallowed harshly and nodded before clearing his throat. "Yeah," he winced. "Just a little shy, is all." He blushed a little. He hoped they couldn't see it.

Castiel chuckled. "Well that's alright, we won't bite you." He joked. "Or at least I won't."

"Okay," Dean muttered, sighing in relief. "C-c-can I start you guys off with some drinks?"  As he reached in his apron for his pad and a pen.

"Yes." They all agreed.

That scared Dean a little and he took a step back. Apparently Cas noticed and spoke up.

"Alright, guys, chill out." He instructed before he looked at Dean. "Hey, stop for a sec, alright? I can see that you're shaken up, take a breather, compose yourself, then start again."

Dean did. He closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath.

"You good?" Cas asked, Dean nodded. "Alright, why don't you start with Gadreel over there and just go around the table?" He gestured to the guy on Dean's left.

Okay. Dean liked the guy and he understood that that Cas was just trying to help, but Dean knew how to take orders, he's been working at The Burger Stand for almost eight months, he didn't need guidance.

Dean took their drink orders and walked back behind the counter and made their drinks. He knew with six people, they'd need a little more time to decide what to order, so when he came back to the table to pass around their drinks he gave them a little more time. He'd goof off in the back for a few minutes while they decided, why not? The only other person in his section was a couple who looked to be on their first date.

He watched Cas take a sip of his drink from behind the counter, pink lips wrapping around his straw. He jerked his head back and scrunched his face in disgust. Oh god, that was so cute, Dean thought. "Ew, this shit is not mine! Which one of you fuckers ordered diet Coke?" Dean heard him say.

He wiped down a few tables until one of the guys called him over.

It took about six minutes and several order slips because Gabriel thought it'd be funny to see him frusterated.

Cas was the only who didn't laugh, "come on guys, knock it off, his shift was suppose to have ended fifteen minutes ago."

"That's alright, Castiel, I really don't mind." He gave him a slight smile. Of course he fucking minded. Jesus cartwheeling Christ he just wanted to go home already, he wanted to shower and go to bed.

He slid his pen and order pad back into his apron pocket and smiled. "Alright, I'll be back shortly with your food." And he walked away.

"Got an order, Ash!" He hollered into the kitchen window as he hung the slip up. "I do not get paid enough to serve assholes like them." He told Kevin as he wiped down the drink fountain.

Dean heard him chuckle, "someone has to do it, man."

"I'd rather be back in the kitchen, smelling like grease."

"Dean!"

He looked up.

"When need more drinks!" Gabriel hollered.

Dean sighed and held up his finger, telling them to wait a second.

He filled a pitcher with Coke and went to give the guys refills.

"Hey," Adam said, leaning closer to Dean as he whispered. "D'you think you could sneak us a few beers, man?"

"Bar's closed for the night." Dean answered flatly. "And I know for a fact that no one at this table is 21."

"Ass.." He heard Adam whisper to his right.

When the boys from school finally left he walked over to wipe down the booths that they had sat in. He picked up the twenty dollar tip that couldn't have been left by none other, than Castiel. If he weren't paying attention he would've missed the napkin that sat under the money. He shoved the napkin in his pocket with the tip and continued clearing the table. 

 

Dean carried the bin back to the kitchen and started on the last of the dishes before he finally took his apron off and sat at the bar while he waited for Kevin to finish cleaning the grill. He took the folded napkin from the pocket of his apron and unfolded it.

 

Sorry about the guys, they're dicks!

We should totally hang out sometime

If you want. 

Even if you are a nerd :P

-Cas 

7853761489

 

 


	2. Things You Say When You're Young

"Cas!" Dean called walking in the house. Castiel was wondering around the house picking up a little.

"What is it, babe?" Castiel asked curiously as he peaked out the kitchen door way, staring at his boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

"It's Claire..." He sighed in defeat as he pushed his boots off with his toes.

Suddenly worried, Castiel straightens up and enters into the living room. Castiel looked at Dean to continue.

"She's doing it again." He explained, sounding defeated.

Castiel knows what _it_ he's referring to. Amelia walked out on him and Claire is acting out because of it. Ever since he met Dean, Claire has acted horrible toward him. The temper tantrums, the bickering, the mouthing off, the "you're not my dad".

They have been together for only a few months. It's been great except for the times where Dean and Claire but heads which is quite often.

"D-does Ben do this shit to you?" He asked, rubbing the palms of his hands against his eyes.

Cas shook his head. "No, Ben is fine. We get along great."

Dean sat moaning and groaning on the couch about this whole situation. Cas reached out a hand and gently gave Dean's a squeeze.

"Does she hate me?" He asked. Cas could tell him the truth, he wouldn't get offended because he's already heard (more than once) her say it to his face.

"No, honey." Cas explained softly, still giving his hand gentle squeezes. "She--" he trailed off with a sigh, trying to figure out how to word this. "She doesn't hate you." He reassured him, "she just....she's still mad at me, I guess. She thinks it's my fault her mom left."

"It's not your fault!" Dean hissed. "She walked out on you for some douche."

"None of that matters now, it happened several months ago."

"Still," Dean sighed. "She shouldn't be acting like that, we've been together for months. The "Hating Your Dad's Boyfriend" phase should be over by now."

"Give her a few more months, Dean. I'm sure she'll change her attitude toward you."

  
\---

  
**Four months later**

Dean was awake at 6:30 getting the kids ready for school. Castiel had already left for work an hour or so ago. The kids were watching some show on Disney Channel while he made breakfast.

"Guys, breakfast." Dean called as he sat two plates of french toast, bacon, and eggs at the table.

"Alright!" Ben exclaimed as he flew past Claire and into the kitchen. He took his seat at the table and practically launched his small body across the table to reach the syrup. "I'm so hungry, dad. Thanks."

Dean smiled and ruffled Ben's hair before planting a kiss atop his head. "You're welcome, kiddo."

"Ugh," Claire grunted. "French toast, really? I wanted pancakes, Dean." She grimaced as she carefully picked one of the pieces up by the corner and made gagging noises like the food had sat there for months growing mold.

"You don't have to eat it." Dean explained as he cleaned up the stove area and wiped down the counters. "You can have a bowl of cereal or you can eat breakfast at school. I thought i'd be nice and make you guys breakfast."

"What's the black stuff in the eggs?" Claire frowned.

"Pepper."

"Ew."

"Claire," Dean sighed, trying his best to hold back his frustration. "You don't have to eat it, give it to Ben if you don't want it. I'm not gonna fight with you today."

Claire glared at Dean and pushed the plate toward Ben. "I'll eat at school." She mumbled.

Castiel got off work an hour before Dean did, so he went grocery shopping before he got home.

He stumbled into the house with his arms full of grocery bags making his way into the kitchen to drop them on the counter. "Guys, come help me with groceries. I wanna start dinner before Dean gets home." He said before heading out the door again.

Ben put down the book he was reading and got up, nudged Claire's leg as he passed her. "Come on, dude. "

Claire groaned and got up, following him outside to the car.

They carried all the groceries in and started putting them away.

"You guys have homework?" Castiel asked as he set a pot on the stove.

"Yeah, but I need help with it." Claire said.

"I have to read two chapters for English class." Ben chimed in.

"Go get on it." Cas ordered. "I'll help you guys in a minute. Let me get this on first." He shook the box of noddles in his hand.

Ben and Claire made their way to the living room and started on their homework.

"'D'you read the two chapters from The Giver?" Ben asked as he pulled out his copy of the book.

Claire snorted and rolled her eyes, "no, it's in my locker."

"Are you trying to get Mrs. Bradbury to call dad and Cas again?" He asked. "You're gonna get grounded again..."

"Don't care." She said flatly. "I don't even like that class, Ms. Bradbury has been emailing them for months."

She pulled out her Algebra homework and opened her text book to the page she was supposed to do and waited for Cas to come help her.

When he finished helping her before going back to the kitchen, Claire just half-assed her homework like usual. She'd probably get detention again, but she really couldn't give any less of a shit.

"You're not even done..." Ben pointed out as she crammed her books into her backpack and go up to head up stairs.

"Why do you even care?" She asked rhetorically before rushing out of the room.


	3. Kiss of Death

The last time Death let Dean Winchester take over his job for a day, it was a goddamn  nightmare.

Dean isn't the most sympathetic person, hence why he's quoted song lyrics to the people he's reaped the last time this happened.

Death appeared out of nowhere, it looked like he was in an abandon warehouse. Then he looked up to see a familiar face across the room.

"Dean Winchester..." He greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Death asked politely.

"I need you to kill me." Dean answered as he crossed the room.

  
\---

Once again Death passed his ring on to Dean, "oh, and Dean?"

Dean looked up.

"That better be a yes." He said. "You wouldn't want a repeat of last time."

Dean gave him a tight lipped smile and nodded before Death left the room.

Or was Dean Death now? Y'know since he took over the guy's job?

  
\---

The day was winding down and Dean was getting tired.

But he got that feeling in his gut again and groaned. He was tired, he just wanted to hit the sack.

He figured he'd just magically show up somewhere in the U.S.

So why was he in still in the bunker...

In Cas' room...

"No." He whispered to himself. "No," he said again with a shake of his head. "This can't be right... This is a goddamn joke."

 

Dean all of the sudden felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Dean?"

A cold shiver ran down his spine as every hair on his body stood on end, turning around to see Cas standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He looked at the blue eyed human with the most devastating look. "C-Cas." He stuttered, unable to coherently form any words other than the man's name.

"Dean?" Cas called again, a bit worried this time. He turned toward Dean and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?" 


	4. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basic off a gifset I saw on Tumblr

Dean just walked in the two bedroom apartment he rented with Sammy- who was currently at school. He dropped the mail on the counter and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer.   
  
On Friday's, his nerd little brother went to the library after school and hung out with his nerd friends, so he won't be home from a while. So Dean thought he'd kill some time looking through Facebook.  
  
An hour passed and Dean was already talking to three girls and was making plans to meet up with a guy at a bar for drinks later, when a notification popped up on Sam's computer. He minimized the web page and looked around on the desktop to see where the notification came from.  
  
"That's weird..." Dean said to himself. He hovered his his mouse over the notification box and read through the things in the window. Facebook, school, Amazon, iTunes, Stanf... "Sammy....what the fuck?"  It was an email from Stanford.  
  
 **Dear Sam Winchester,**  
  
 **If you are reading this, it means we have or are currently reviewing your application for Stanford Law School. If you are interested, we suggest you visit our website or visit the Stanford campus to get the full experience. Thank you for being patient with our process. If we like what we see, we will be sure to notify you in the future. Although the admission process is complicated and there are other persons further ahead of you. If you have any further questions, please do not hesitate to email my office.**  
  
 **Sincerely,**  
 **M. Elizabeth Magill**  
 **Richard E. Lang, Professor of Law and Dean**  
  
Dean sighed heavily and pressed the palm of his hands to his eyes before he ran his hands through his tawny hair. "God damn it, Sam!" If he got an email from Stanford there had to be more applications somewhere on his computer.   
  
Frustrated, he closed the email and returned to the desktop, he clicked the files app and opened up a window full of documents. He slowly scrolled down until he found what he was looking for. He stopped when he saw a folder titled college apps.   
  
He clicked on the folder. Four other documents. Dean guessed they were more applications from different colleges. Dean let out a painful scoff and shook his head in disappointment. Oh, i'm gonna tear his ass a new one!  
  
How could he do this shit to me? I'm his fucking brother! He tells me everything! Apparently this isn't important, he can't fucking leave. Dad will be pissed when he finds out. I can't le- Dean's thoughts were interrupted by a door slamming.  
  
"Dean! I'm home!"  
  
Dean didn't answer. He was upset about this. His mind running rampant with possible outcomes of the conversation he was about to ensue with his baby brother.  
  
Dean pulled up Sam's college apps folder and waited. He heard Sam making his way down the hall. Dean ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in the black leather chair.  
  
"Dean, where are yo-" Sam came to a sudden halt in the doorway of his bedroom. He looked at Dean in confusion. "Were you on my computer?" He asked walking in and tossing his backpack on the bed. He turned swiftly on his heels. "I swear to God if it froz-" He froze with wide eyes. He could hear the blood pound away in his ears as he held his breath in instant fear. He stared blankly at screen, trying not to make eye contact with the older Winchester.   
  
"So, uh, you got an email from Stanford.." Dean said curtly, his lips pursed tightly together as he stared at his brother with an angry scowl.  
  
Sam didn't make a sound, he just rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pocket biting the inside of his cheek.   
  
After a few minutes of silence Dean spoke up, "you jus' gonna stand there and not say a damn word?" Dean asked, his voice gruff.  
  
Sam's lip started to quiver just as soon as his eyes filled with tears. "Dean..." He choked out. A few heavy tears fell as he looked at the floor. He sniffled loudly and cleared his throat.  
  
Dean waiting for a response, when Sam sniffled again he sighed and leaned back in the computer chair and scrubbed a heavy hand over his face. He exhaled deeply. "Did you even plan on telling me?"

Sam was sobbing now. "I was, I swear!" He said quickly. "I filled out a bunch of apps just to see if I would even get accepted to any."

"Stanford, Sam." Dean said. "You got an emailed from the Dean of Stanford."

"I won't go..." Sam cut him off. "I can email him and tell him I chose a different college."

"It's not that I don't want you to go. I do. I want you to make something of yourself, get out the fuck out of this town. You shouldn't have to end up like me. It just pisses me off that I had to find out this way." Dean explained. "You didn't even tell me you were applying..." Dean spoke softly, green eyes fixed on the floor.

Sam fidgeted in place. His fingers nervously playing with a loose string on the hem of his shirt as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "I figured you'd give me the same lecture dad did when I brought it up a few years ago before he passed..."

Dean looked up, his eye's meeting his little brothers. "No." He said, shaking his head. "I'm not going to give you shit because you want to make something of yourself." He replied as he pulled Sammy's tall, lanky ass in for a hug.

"I'm proud of you." Dean chuckled with a smile.

Dean wasn't going to be like his father. He always promised himself that.

 

 


	5. Bring Your Daughter To Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10x20 au

Even though Claire was sixteen today, she still had a death grip on Dean's arm walking into the bureau.

"You seem scared, Sweetheart." Dean looked at her as they walked though the double doors together.

"Eh." She shrugged, "just a little nervous." She admitted. "But I'm totally okay with that fact that I get to skip school on my birthday. She beamed happily.

The two of them walked down a long hallway and came to a stop at another set of double doors. Dean pulled a plastic card out of his pocket.

"What's that for?"

"S'my other badge to get through these doors to the office."

The light on the electronic device on the wall turned green and beeped simultaneously as Dean swung the doors open and walked in.

Claire followed suit, and looked around in awe, like she had never seen the inside of one of these buildings before. She had, but that was only on TV.

"Surprised this place doesn't look like a cube farm." She joked as she followed Dean to his desk.

"I'm so glad it doesn't, I'd hate my job if all I did was sit behind a desk all day."

She immediately plopped down in Dean's swivel chair behind his desk and started messing with his stuff. It had a huge calendar laid in the middle and that's what caught Claire's eye first, in bold red letters she saw the words: _Claire, 16_ and smiled to herself, because it was so unlike her forgetful dad to remember her birthday.

She looked up to see a framed picture of their family in all black, surrounded by fall leaves the year before in Deerfield Park. She remembers that day, the cold air kissed her rosy cheeks as Dean and Cas used their feet to rake leaves into a pile so that Aunt Jess could take a few more pictures. She just wanted to go to Brew Nation for a French Vanilla Hot Chocolate, because her fleece jacket wasn't doing its job apparently. Also right after that picture was taken, her and Ben climbed Big Rock and he fell off and broke his arm. She laughed as her mind automatically went to the four of them sitting in the ER for almost three hours waiting for Ben to get a cast put on his arm.

Someone walking through the doors is what pulled Claire from her memories.

Claire's eyes lit up as soon as Liliana, Benny's daughter walked in behind him.

"Lily!" She exclaimed and jumped up from the chair making her way over to the brunette.

"What are you doing here, I thought Benny was bringing Caitlin?" She ask as she pulled back slowly from a hug, looking at the girl.

"Well Dad said that Dean was bringing you today, so here I am." Lily marveled with a grin.

Benny walked over and draped his suit jacket on the back of his chair before crossing the floor to meet Dean at one of the filing cabinets in the corner of the office.

 

"Hey, brotha." Benny greeted, his southern accent slipping into his words.

 

"Hey!" Dean turned and and looked at him with a smile.

 

"Looks like we're going to hand our hands full today..." Benny laughed as he glanced over at both of their daughters sitting across the room, currently going through Benny's desk.

 

"Yeah," Dean huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. "No shit."

 

"Hey, dad!" Liliana called. Benny turned toward the sound of her voice. She had a stack of manila folders in her hand, waving them above her head. "Can we solve a case?"

 

 "Jesus..." Dean said quietly as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers as he let out a laugh. "I'm regretting this already."

 

"I started regretting it two weeks ago..." Benny replied, jokingly.

 

 


End file.
